Still Only Human
by QueensFinest
Summary: Beca's just trying to finish high school and make it out alive. But a wolf bite just made that 10x harder. Teen Wolf based. Bechloe. Need I say more?
1. The Bite

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here." Beca complained as she swatted away another bug flying at her face, "I hate nature."

"Relax," Jesse said as he looked over his shoulder, "We're almost there."

"You said that about fifteen minutes ago." Amy chimed in, grunting when her foot slipped into a puddle of mud, "For fucks sake."

The woods were alive that night. The trees brushed against each other with each gust of wind and the squirrels scattered past every which way. Beca could've sworn she heard the hooting of an owl just above them as they crossed a small creak.

"So what does your wallet look like again?" Beca asked, bending under a branch.

Jesse stopped in his tracks to pull out his cell phone, swiping across the screen until he came across the photos.

"Not my wallet. My dad was talking about how a jogger came across a body in these woods. But the thing is, it was only the lower half of the body. Check it out, she found it somewhere near here."

Amy blinked, shifting her feet and leaning forward.

"You mean to tell me that you have my ass out here playing Scooby-Doo."

"What? No. More of like a...Lucifer episode." Jesse grinned. His knack of relating everything to pop culture made Beca's blood boil more than it already was.

"Dude, you told us you dropped your wallet during your run this morning."

"Because I knew if I told you what I was hoping to find you two would've have agreed."

"And what exactly are you hoping to find, Detective?" Amy crossed her arms.

Jesse shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

"The other half of the body."

Beca nodded. Still not convinced that this venture was a good idea.

"Right, right. But did it ever occur to you that the psycho responsible for this severed body might, I don't know, find us first?"

"For a moment, yeah." Jesse reached around for his bag and pulled out a can of what looked to be pepper spray, "So I brought this."

"Now I'm reassured." Beca deadpanned, "How much further?"

Jesse put the spray away, "The sheriffs department set up a perimeter search just up this hill."

"Man, if I sweat my hair out..." Amy muttered once she looked up at the hill they were about to climb.

Beca sighed, "You brought your asthmatic friend rock climbing?" The brunette pulled out her inhaler, shook it and took a puff.

"It's not that bad. Come on, stay in the middle." Jesse planted his foot firmly against some rocks before thrusting himself upwards towards another pile sturdy enough to hold his weight. Once he was sure he had his balance, he offered a hand to Beca who grabbed it and climbed up beside him. Then, they did the same with Amy. They continued this cycle until they finally reached the top.

"See? Wasn't so bad, huh?" Jesse smiled.

Beca and Amy glared at him. Before Beca can respond with one of her witty remarks, a flashlight clicked on just ahead of them, then two more.

"Shit! Hurry behind those trees!" Beca hissed, ushering Amy forward, trying to stay low and quiet.

Jesse followed suit, finding a tree for himself. He shut his eyes and held his breath before a voice called out.

"I know you're out there, kid. Come on out."

Jesse opened his eyes and sighed. Glancing over at his friends and gestured for them to stay hidden. He stepped away from his hiding spot and smiled sheepishly at the deputy shining the light in his face.

"Hey! Deputy Matthews, right?"

"Stand down, Deputy." The Sheriff emerged from behind the patrol cars parked in the clearing, "This delinquent belongs to me."

"Hey, dad. Wassup..." Jesse waved two finger guns as his father approached him. The familiar look of disappointment stared down at him.

"Son, what do you think you're doing here? Were you listening in on the scanner again?"

"No, no! Just your phone calls..." Jesse cleared his throat, sheepishly scratching the back of his head in an attempt to slyly look over his shoulder at his friends who were still hiding.

"And where are your partners in crime? Are they out there?"

Jesse snorted, "Who? Beca and Amy? What, no! They-They're home. The first day of school is tomorrow so they wanted to get a good nights rest. They have try outs too early in the morning so...it's just me."

"Oh yeah? Don't you think you should be following in their example? Instead of being out here at an active crime scene?"

"You raised a leader, dad, not a follower! I'm leading my-myself." Jesse averted his eyes and muttered under his breath, "To future jail time."

"Well, Mr. Leader, I'm taking you home. Where we will discuss the meaning of invasion of privacy." The Sheriff took his son by the hood of his jacket and led him towards the car.

Beca and Amy shared a glance before peering around the tree to make sure the coast was clear. Once they were sure that no one was looking their way, they quickly shuffled over to the trail adjacent to them.

"That was close." Beca panted, "You think he's in trouble?"

Amy scoffed, "He's always in trouble with his pops. I salut him for taking one for the team."

"We should head back. If we have any shot at making first line this year it's with at least 6 hours of sleep." Beca sighed. This was their junior year and they would be damned if they were benched another season.

"You got that right, shorty. Let's go." Amy looked around and squinted her eyes, "You know, it doesn't help that the trees all look the same."

"Fuck. Maybe it was this way? I got kind of turned around when we were running." Beca led them further through the woods and Amy pointed out the creak they had walked through.

"Okay, so, the road should be that way." Beca said.

Amy took the time they had to talk about their upcoming school year. What would be assumed to be about the classes they'll be taking or the upcoming Lacrosse season, for Amy it was meddling in Beca's love life.

"God, could you let it go!"

Amy laughed, "Let it go? How if nothings happened! It's been almost three years and you've only said three words to her."

Beca scoffed, "That's more than a lot of people can say."

"Not if the three words were 'Yeah, page 274'."

"Hey, she walked in late and asked me where in the chapter we were currently on. I helped her that day."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh, definitely. I'm sure you made quite the first impression."

Beca sighed, "It's complicated. We're from completely different worlds. Who's to say she even swings in my direction?"

"Oh please. A person that bubbly and cheerful? Gay isn't defined as happy for no reason." Amy smirked, "Besides, I could've sworn I saw a rainbow sticker in her locker once."

"You look at her locker?"

"She's across from me! I'm observant." Amy said, nudging Beca in her side, "Which means you should trust me when I say you could have a shot. Think about it. If you don't, someone else will."

Beca pondered on that thought for a moment. She's always ever been content with just admiring from afar. But to actually engage in conversation? The very thought was terrifying. What would she say? What could they talk about?

The sound of a branch snapping echoed around them, making it's origin difficult to decipher. Amy and Beca looked around franticly when bushes began to ruffle and a low growl erupted somewhere next to them. Their bodies froze in place.

"What was that?" Beca mumbled.

Amy swallowed, "Definitely not a rabbit."

Another growl. This time it sounded like it was coming from directly in front of them. When they turned their heads they were met with red glowing eyes and fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Run?" Amy asked, already moving backwards.

"Run!" Beca confirmed.

They took off in a sprint and the sound of the animal charging from behind them sent fear through their veins. They had no idea if they were running towards the road. Or if they were running in circles but they knew they had to keep moving.

"Argh!" Beca tumbled to the ground, her foot skidding across the soil. She looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw the animal maneuvering around the trees in a speed she's never seen before.

"Get up!" Amy shouted. She ran back towards Beca and pulled her back to her feet. They looked around when it suddenly got quiet. Desperately hoping the animal gave up on the chase.

"You think it's gone?" Amy asked, "Shit, I might need a puff of your inhaler."

"You're telling me." Beca sighed. She reached into her pocket but froze when she couldn't feel her inhaler inside. "Shit...shit!"

"What? What is it?" Amy spun back around, "Is it back?!"

Beca shook her head, "No, I must've dropped my inhaler." She patted her pockets but sucked her teeth when she came up empty. Pulling out her cell phone, she shined her flashlight on the ground.

"Can you help me look?"

Amy nodded, pulling out her cell phone and waving the flashlight around. They searched but to no avail, convinced that it was too dark and it would make more sense to return after school tomorrow.

"My mom's gonna kill me." Beca groaned. She put her cell phone away and looked over at Amy and shrugged, "Come on. Before that thing comes back."

"I don't know about you but I sure worked up an appetite. Nearly becoming a late night snack makes me want one." Amy joked.

Beca chuckled and opened her mouth to suggest something to eat before she found herself tripping over something in their path. With the moonlight being shaded by the trees, Beca assumed it was a log.

Amy looked down at her friend on the ground.

"Eyes open, Mitchell."

"Shut up." Beca shined her flashlight at her feet when she kicked the object. Instead of an expected hard exterior that would match the feeling of a log or rock, was frail and discombobulated to the touch. Beca frowned and moved the flashlight further down before she gasped when she locked eyes with lifeless brown ones.

"OH FUCK!" Beca screeched, she kicked herself away from the severed body and Amy shouted. The blonde lifted Beca up off the ground and they took off. As they ran through the woods, they turned their heads when they heard the growls again. Running towards them was a large wolf-like animal and Beca could see the red eyes staring her down as if it were locking in on its target.

"The roads up there, hurry!" Beca beckoned.

Amy ran with all her might, trying her best to keep the road in her sights as she ran around trees and bushes. Beca steered away from Amy for a moment when she nearly lost her footing. Her feet skidded against the ground as she pivoted away from animal. But the growls were nearing, the road was just up ahead and Amy was ushering for her to keep going when she saw the animal going for her friends side, sharp teeth getting ready to tear flesh.

But when Beca felt a sharp pain on her lower abdomen and blood trailing down her stomach, she assumed the worst. Somehow her legs kept going and Amy somehow got hold of her hand and they somehow reached the road.

Somehow...Beca wasn't dead. She had a tear in her favorite t-shirt that exposed her wound but she wasn't dead. And she didn't understand why.

"Oh shit, Beca! Are you okay?" Amy reluctantly reached out to lift Beca's shirt but the brunette beat her to it.

Beca slowly lifted it by the hem and hissed when she turned her body to look down. The bite mark shimmered with blood.

"I think so. Does it look bad?"

"Well, I'll put it this way: I'm no longer hungry."

Beca managed to breathe out a chuckle as she lowered her shirt.

"Asshole."

"Alright then. Let's leave - for real this time. That animal's got a taste already. Let's not hang around when he realizes he wants more."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Beca glided her bike across the quad toward the bike rails where she saw her friends there waiting for her. From the look on Jesse's face, Beca assumed Amy brought him up to speed.

"Dude! Can I see it?!"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Can you lower your voice! There's nothing to see. It's gross and oozy."

"More the reason to check it out!" Jesse insisted.

Amy frowned, "You're an odd one, Swanson."

Jesse lulled his head back with a grin, taking the remark as a compliment.

Beca laughed, "Did you tell him about the other thing?"

Amy shook her head and Jesse frowned.

"What other thing? Tell me the other thing!"

Beca lowered her voice, "We found the body."

Jesse gasped, "Are you serious?!" His smile grew and with an accomplished sigh he wrapped his arms around his friends. "This is great! We have to go back!"

"Dude, if you saw what we saw you wouldn't want to go back." Beca laughed, "On top of that, I dropped my inhaler. So you're in luck, we're going back after school." She locked her bike and they began to walk towards the building.

Everyone was lingering around, not ready to accept the fact that summer was over and it was back to school lunch and high school drama.

"What did your dad say last night?" Beca asked as she pushed the double doors open.

Jesse sighed, "The usual. I need to mind my boundaries, blah blah. I'm meddling in a classified investigation, blah blah."

"So obviously he's being dramatic." Amy deadpanned, her sarcasm not going unnoticed by Beca who snickered to herself.

Jesse shrugged, "Uh, yeah!"

They stopped at Jesse's locker, with Beca's just two lockers down. The halls were beginning to fill as the time for first period was nearing. Beca and Jesse stacked their books in their locker, leaving the book they needed for their first class in their bags and then walking with Amy to the next corridor so she can do the same.

"So tell me about this animal," Jesse said, "Was it as big and scary as you're making it seem or was it just like a raccoon or something?"

Beca flipped him off, "It was bigger than me - "

"That doesn't help, Bec, a lot of things are bigger than you," Amy chimed in while she put in the combination to her locker, "It was a bear. For sure."

"A bear bit her?" Jesse said, unconvinced, "Nope. No way. You think a bear will take a bite and just decide 'oh, never mind, not feeling this one'?"

"It wasn't a bear! It was...it was a wolf. It had to be." Beca said as she lowered her gaze. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind. She could still hear the growls and she could still feel its teeth sinking into her skin.

Jesse barked out a laugh, "Dude, we live in California. There hasn't been any wolf sightings in so many years."

"Well there was one last night, Jesse." Beca snapped, "I'm sure of it."

The first warning bell rang, earning a few groans from the students still lingering nearby. Amy and Jesse had turned to look down the hall where the principle had began to welcome the students back to school as he shooed them to where they needed to be. When they turned back to look at Beca, they were shocked to see her clenching at the her ears in pain.

Beca winced, "Ugh!"

"Woah, you good?" Jesse asked, concerned. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Amy who shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Beca insisted, "Let's just go." Reluctantly, they began to make their way to their first class. Beca shut her eyes for a moment, still hearing the ringing in her ears until it eventually went away. She brushed it off and prepared herself for the true horrors that lied ahead. Chemistry.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue and don't hesitate to share your ideas for what I should do in future chapters! If you've seen Teen Wolf, I'm basing this story off that but not everything. I want to switch it around, definitely. But just as a guide I'll be using the show.

Hope to see yall in the next chapter!


	2. Dr Mitchell

Beca stared blankly at the syllabus laid out in front of her. Mr. Kane continued walking up and the down the aisles handing out the sheets of paper, every student sharing the same expression. Pure fear and intimidation, the rumors were true.

"I think it's safe to say that Mr. Kane lives up to his reputation." Beca muttered under her breath. Jesse laughed quietly, a huff of air out his nose accompanied by a small grin.

"Of being a ray of sunshine? I agree." Jesse deadpanned, looking through his syllabus with a quirked eyebrow.

"No extra credit!? For...fucks sake." Amy whined, sinking down in her seat.

Mr. Kane cleared his throat and the class simultaneously ceased all chatter and turned to the front of the room. He leaned forward against his desk, propping himself up by his fingertips as he scanned around the room.

"Be sure to familiarize yourself with these guidelines because I will not be reminding you of them again." Taking the steady silence as a confirmation, he continued, "Now then, we'll be starting off with Chapter 1, consisting of basic material that you all should be familiar with." He turned around and began scribbling notes across the whiteboard, "Such as density, mass, and vol - "

Beca looked up from her notebook. Her eyes drifted towards the doorway where kind eyes and a small smile greeted Mr. Kane. Beca's chest tightened and her hands froze.

"Sorry I'm late."

Mr. Kane pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His expression remained blank.

"Class, what's the second guideline on the syllabus?"

"Lateness will not be tolerated." A voice came from the table adjacent from Beca's and she glared in his direction.

Mr. Kane grinned and turned to the student, "And your name is?"

"Bumper Allen, sir." He smiled and straightened up in his seat.

Mr. Kane turned back to the student still standing by the doorway, "And what do they call you?"

"Chloe Beale." The redhead answered, her voice small but clear.

"Take a seat, Chloe Beale. And do try to arrive on time for next class."

With a curt nod, Chloe walked across the front of the room towards the vacant seat by the window, joining the table with Bumper who smirked as she sat down.

Jesse pursed his lips, leaning back against his seat and crossing his arms as Mr. Kane continued his lecture.

"Ray of sunshine."

* * *

"He didn't have to put her on the spot like that." Beca scoffed. She straightened her jersey, adjusting it over the padding underneath while Jesse tried dodging Amy's whacks as she whipped her lacrosse stick at his back.

"Ah! That was my ass, asshole!" Jesse jolted forward after the unexpected assault. Amy bent over with a bark of laughter. Jesse rolled his eyes and turned to Beca, "Dude, they call him an asshole cause that's what he is, an asshole."

Amy smirked, "She's just being defensive over her lady love."

Beca shot her a glare, "Am not."

"Right, of course not." Amy shrugged as she looked out onto the field where practice was about to began for the elimination game tomorrow. She caught a glimpse of the cheerleaders practicing their routine over by the far end of the field and it was the familiar red hair that stood out to her, "While we're on the topic of things you're not doing, can I assume talking to her is still at the top of that list?"

Beca sighed in defeat, "Dude, what would I even say?"

"In most cultures, the word hello is used often to initiate conversation." Amy snickered when Beca breathed out her nose and narrowed her eyes, "Just talk to her. She's a cheerleader and you're a lacrosse player, it's not like you two don't have some sort of common ground."

Jesse raised his eyebrows in surprise, "She actually has a point."

"Of course I do." Amy rolled her eyes. She reached forward and placed a hand on the short brunettes shoulder, "Now, this task does require quite the amount of confidence which it's obvious you're lacking - "

"Hey!"

"But! I'm willing to share some of mine." Amy rubbed her hands together and Beca jolted when the blonde reached out to her and rubbed her arms.

"Oh. Okay, that's not too bad."

Amy nodded, "Now for the good stuff." She reached around herself and Beca followed the motion and shook her head.

"Uh, uh - get away from me."

"Shut up and accept it!"

Beca retreated away from Amy with a shriek, "No! I don't want your butt confidence!"

"Yes you do!"

Coach Russell blew his whistle just as Amy brought Beca in for a headlock while Jesse stood to the side with his phone out recording.

"Mitchell! Wilson! Save it for the field, will ya?" He waved them over and Beca grabbed her helmet from off the ground, whacking Amy with it before making her way onto the field.

Jesse smiled, "Good luck, guys!"

The lacrosse players gathered around in the center of the field, Coach Russell standing tall in the middle of their circle. Beca looked around and it had just occurred to her that her fight to first line wasn't only hers. With a deep breath she pushed that thought to the side and turned her attention back to the coach.

"Welcome back, ladies. I'm sure a lot of you woke up today with a common dream: making first line." Coach Russell smirked, "But some of you will be sitting on the bench for another season. Your only job is to choose if that's going to be you or the person next to you. So get out there and choose!"

"GO PANTHERS!" The girls chanted in unison before dispersing and lining up in front of the goal for their drills.

Beca jogged after Amy towards the line before an arm came up in front of her, blocking her path. She looked up and Coach Russell handed her the goalies stick.

"Take the net today, Mitchell."

Beca frowned, "I've never played goalie."

Coach Russell leaned down, his hand on her shoulder, "I know. A few easy shots will give them a confidence boost."

Beca took the stick reluctantly, "And me?"

"You learn from your mistakes so I'll give you some advice now so you can avoid making any: the stick keeps you from taking any shots to the face." With a pat on her helmet, the coach blew his whistle and returned to the sidelines while Beca was left with no other choice but to claim her position in the goalies net.

* * *

Cynthia Rose was the first one up. Beca bounced on her heels, keeping her body loose and ready to lunge once the shot was made. Coach Russell blew his whistle, signaling Cynthia Rose to begin. The whistle rang loudly in Beca's ears, a sharp ring that felt like daggers stabbing at her eardrums. Beca clenched at the sides of her helmet, trying desperately to cease the noise. Cynthia Rose scooped up the ball and charged forward, her cleats kicking up dirt as they dug into the ground. She brought her stick up over her shoulder and swung hard, sending the ball shooting directly to Beca's line of vision before the short brunette was able to compose herself.

"Oof!" Beca tumbled backwards into the net, landing on her back with a thud.

Cynthia Rose winced, "Ouch - sorry, Beca!"

Beca sighed and pushed herself back up to her feet, glaring at the players who were snickering behind their mitts. The captain, Calamity Rose, scoffed and shook her head.

"Get back on the bench, Mitchell!"

Coach Russell blew his whistle, "Mitchell! What did I just finish telling you?!" Beca nodded in his direction and he blew his whistle again to signal the next person on line. But before they can start, Calamity stepped up and took her place, grinning at Beca with narrowed eyes.

Beca watched her scoop up the ball and sprint towards her. But this time she trained her eyes on the way Calamity moved, focusing on her intentions. Beca squeezed the neck of her stick and when the ball was released, she could feel everything suddenly settle. The ball's momentum slowed down. Beca squinted her eyes as it came closer and closer and in a swift motion she scooped it midair before it made any contact with the net.

As she made the catch, everything returned to its regular pace. She heard Jesse cheer from the stands and Amy holler from the line. Beca smiled and passed the ball to the next person while Calamity rolled her eyes and went to the back of the line.

After the next few people took their chance with Beca and failed, the brunette felt her body tremble with adrenaline, with a feeling she's never felt before.

Amy was next on line and the blonde couldn't help but stare at her best friend with curiosity. She looked over at Jesse who seemed to share her concern. But the whistle blew again and she scooped up the ball.

"I'm comin' for ya, shorty!" Amy cried.

Beca chuckled and since she already knew the majority of Amy's moves, she had a rough idea of where her friend would be aiming to shoot. With her best judgement in mind, she waited until the ball curved close enough to confirm her findings before she whipped her stick towards the upper right corner where she successfully, yet again, caught the ball.

An additional set of cheers joined the ones from the stands and Beca was surprised to see Chloe Beale smiling her way. The redhead and her locked eyes and Beca beamed. She couldn't believe that just yesterday she was clinging to her inhaler and tripping over her own feet but now she's moving in ways she's never done before.

"I don't know how to explain it but it was like everything was in my control. How fast the ball went and how long I had to catch it." Beca stepped through the creak and turned around to look at her friends who were walking behind her. They were nearing the clearing where Beca thinks she dropped her inhaler and where Amy and her had found the severed body. But Beca couldn't stray away from what happened on the field.

Jesse smirked, "What do you mean?"

They walked deeper into the woods, following Beca's lead as she retraced her steps hoping to find her inhaler somewhere buried under leaves.

"Like everything's changed. I'm seeing better, I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear. I can smell things so distinctly as if they're right in front me!" Beca sighed, coming to a stop.

Jesse and Amy exchanged glances and it took Beca a mere second to notice their skepticism.

"Guys, I'm serious! Look, if you don't believe me then why can I smell the mint gum in your pocket, Jesse?"

Jesse scrunched his eyebrows and scoffed, "No way there's any - " But as he rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, he came across the stick of gum Beca was talking about. Not being able to come to a logical explanation, he nodded and stuffed it back inside.

"So, what now then? You think this has anything to do with the bite?"

Amy shook her head, "I wouldn't be surprised. You should've seen that thing last night. Bec, you could have an infection or something causing your body to go into shock. Oh my god, what if it's rabies!" The blonde's eyes drifted down to the brunettes abdomen and she pointed, "Let me see it again."

Beca frowned but before she was able to protest, Amy had reached out and lifted her shirt to show the bandage.

"Careful!"

Jesse winced, preparing himself for any blood or ooze that may emerge after the dressing was removed. But when Amy peeled it away, she gasped and stepped back.

"Woah..."

"Ugh! What is it?" Jesse's eyes had been closed but when he found the strength to open them, he was shocked to see...absolutely nothing.

Beca looked down, "What the fuck?" Her abdomen was clear of any scratch or tear, more specifically it was clear of the bite wound that she had the previous night.

"I thought you said you got bit." Jesse said, looking at Beca with questionable eyes.

"I-I did - "

"She did, Jess. I was there." Amy nodded.

"Then where is it?!" Jesse cried. Somehow, he managed to escalate the situation, "Dude, I've seen enough movies to know what's going on right now."

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down.

"Don't start, Jesse."

"I'm being serious." Jesse insisted but Beca wasn't trying to hear any of it. She continued walking but Jesse wasn't about to drop the subject, "It makes sense! Movies always talk about the transition from bite to - "

"To what, dude? A werewolf?" Beca snapped.

Jesse pursed his lips and shrugged, "You're the one that said it was a wolf last night..."

Amy watched the two like a tennis match, her lips pressed together in a straight line. She cleared her throat and took the moment of silence as a chance to change the subject.

"The body was around here." Amy waved her finger towards the tree leaning against a stump, "If you dropped your inhaler it could be like over there towards the trail."

Jesse looked down at the space where the body was found, looking around hoping to see it covered in leaves and dirt, but to no avail he sighed, "Ugh. You think the killer took it?"

"Probably." Amy shrugged. She looked passed Jesse's shoulder to see Beca kicking leaves around and looking behind trees. "No luck?"

"None." Beca sighed, "No luck with the body?"

"Nope." Amy muttered.

"We think the killer must've took it." Jesse said, crossing his arms and surveying the area for anything that might've been left behind.

"If the asshole took my inhaler too he owes me $80." Beca rolled her eyes and checked the time on her phone, thinking it'd be best if they left now before the sun went down. She didn't want to risk another encounter with the wolf, or whatever animal it was.

But before she can suggest they end their search party and call it a day, Jesse cleared his throat and nodded behind his friends, prompting them to turn around.

When they did, Beca felt a strange feeling run through her body when she locked eyes with the man standing just a few feet away from them. Cladded in a leather jacket, the blonde man glared at them. Beca swallowed, the feeling only got worse when he started walking towards them.

"You guys don't have any business out here." The man spoke with a low voice but Beca could hear the slightest hint of an English accent. "It's private property. So if you don't mind."

"Right, sorry." Beca apologized, scrunching her eyebrows as she stared at him. "We were just leaving."

The man reached into his pocket and Beca trained her eyes on his hands, following his every move until he pulled his hand back out and tossed something over to her.

Without breaking eye contact, Beca caught the item and he turned on his heel and disappeared into the woods. The brunette looked down and was shocked to see her inhaler.

"Alright, I think we should get going - "

"Beca! Do you not know who that was?" Jesse exclaimed.

Amy blinked, "I don't know either so enlighten us, TMZ."

Jesse narrowed his eyes but proceeded anyway.

"That was Luke Hale. His family burned in a fire ten years ago - how do you guys not know about him?!"

"Okay, your dad is the Sheriff, dude." Beca deadpanned, "You know everything."

"True," Jesse nodded, "but it was on the news a few times. They said he skipped town after the fire."

"So...now he's just back?" Amy asked, "Wonder what for."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek as she narrowed her eyes at the spot Luke was standing in, "He gave me a weird feeling."

"Me too but it wasn't weird." Amy grinned.

"Ew, Amy, no. I can't put my finger on it but something felt...similar."

* * *

Later that night, Beca couldn't help her mind drift to the encounter with Luke. As she stacked vinyl records alphabetically in their designated racks, Beca pursed her lips. Curiosity and suspicion eased their way up to her mind and it wasn't until her boss walked up behind her that Beca suddenly remembered where she was.

"Got something on your mind, Bec?"

"Huh? Oh - ! No, no, I'm fine."

"Because you can tell me anything! Shit, some high school gossip could definitely liven up this ghost town."

Beca chuckled, "No really, Gail. I just spaced out."

Gail narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Unconvinced that there wasn't something occupying the girls mind.

"I don't believe you but you're in luck! I've got a hot HOT date in an hour and I need to get ready. Do you mind closing up?"

Beca smiled, "I got you, no worries. Who's the lucky contender?"

Gail ruffled up her blonde curls and strutted towards the door, "His name is Ricky Sanchez. Tootle-loo, boo!"

Beca awkwardly waved goodbye, "Tootle, uh, loo?" She stepped away from the crates and made her way over to the DJ booth. She connected her phone to the laptop and queued up her playlist to the record store's speakers. After a few songs and her nearly eating through Gail's snack drawer, there was a pounding at the door.

Beca rolled her eyes as she power walked over to the entrance, ready to give the person behind the glass a piece of her mind for not reading the sign that said they were closed. But when she approached the double doors, standing outside drenched in rain with was Chloe Beale.

"Oh shit..." Beca quickly opened the door and before she can muster out any words, Chloe's frantic pleas beat her to it.

"Oh thank god! Please, you have to help me! I-I hit him - I didn't see him on the road - the rain - !"

"Woah, woah." Beca whispered, trying to calm the red head down, "What happened? Slowly this time."

Chloe sucked in a breath, her chest heaving.

"I hit a dog. I'm way too far from a vet, please, Beca help me."

Without another word needed from the redhead, Beca followed her out into the rain and towards the parking lot where Chloe's car was, the drivers door still open. Chloe pointed towards the backseat and Beca slowly opened the door. As thunder cracked, the dog inside growled and barked at Beca but the brunette stared him down and soon enough he submitted to her. Beca carried the dog back inside the record store where Chloe helped her clear off a table.

"Alright, let's have a look, sweetie." Beca cooed.

Chloe smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Beca cleared her throat, "I was, um, talking to the dog."

Chloe giggled, "Yeah, I figured. Do you know what you're doing?"

Beca gently felt around the dogs limbs, "My uncle's a vet. I visit him every summer and he lets me hang around the clinic. I went a few weeks ago." The dog yelped when Beca touched along his femur, "Yikes. He might have a fracture. I can make him a splint but he needs to go to the vet afterwards." The brunette smiled down at the dog and gently ran her fingers through his fur. He leaned his cheek against her hand and Chloe smiled at their interaction.

"He seems to like you." Chloe pointed out.

"He was just scared until he realized we were just trying to help." Beca excused herself while she went to the DJ booth for the needed supplies and returned with a piece of cardboard, a newspaper, and gauze from the first aid kit.

"You're gonna make a splint out of all that?"

Beca smirked, "My uncle taught me. In case of emergencies, always use what's around you. This is one of those cases." She carefully took the dogs leg and laid it on the cardboard, "The cardboard is to keep the leg in place, "She took the newspaper and handed it to Chloe, "Roll this up for me, make sure it's tight. That's to help keep it sturdy." Chloe did as she was told and handed the paper back to Beca. Beca then took the gauze and wrapped it around the splint.

"All done." Beca smiled at her work. The dog looked down at his leg and huffed through his nose, "It's only temporary, bud."

Chloe bit her lip. A smile crept up on her face. She had to admit, that was the most amazing thing she's ever seen.

"Thank you."

Beca blushed, she rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "I'm just glad I was able to make him feel a little better. This little dude took it like a champ." She ruffled his head and he barked happily, "But he has you to thank, you know. I even think he'll let you pet him now."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head, bringing her arms close to her chest, not wanting to disturb the dogs newly found peace.

"No, no - "

"It's fine. Really." Beca reassured. She began to pet the dogs back to show Chloe there was nothing to be worried about and soon enough Chloe came up beside her and ran her hand gently up and down the dogs spine.

"See," Beca smiled, turning away from the dog to admire the way Chloe beamed down at him, "he likes you."

Chloe looked up and smiled. Her eyes darted around Beca's face, from her hair to her nose to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Chloe tilted her head, squinting her eyes with curiosity.

"So, Aubrey's throwing this back to school party this Friday. Are you interested?"

Beca licked her lips and averted her eyes. There was a lot of grey area in that sentence and she wasn't sure how to approach it.

"Aubrey hates me. I'm pretty sure she cheers for everyone else on the team besides me."

Chloe swatted Beca's arm, "She does not. She's just...an acquired taste."

Beca grimaced, "Gross."

"Besides," Chloe smiled again as she leaned against the table, the dog panting as he watched the two, "you'll be there for me not her."

Beca suddenly felt her hands get clammy,

"For you?"

"Yeah, y'know. A date. What do you say?"

Beca was pretty sure this was around the time in a dream when her alarm would wake her up, stripping her away from this moment. But there was no alarm and if she could go ahead and pinch herself without making it look weird she would - just to make sure this was actually happening.

But it was happening, and Beca just needed to say one word to confirm it.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: What's up, you guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I'll try my best to make sure the updates are frequent. But please continue letting me know how you like it and if theres anything from the show you want me to put in, who you want me to put in. All that. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all in the next one!


	3. It Was A Wolf

"Swanson." Chris said as he paused at the top of the stairs, "Animal hairs? Well what kind of animal - ? A wolf?!"

Jesse poked his head out of his bathroom, his toothbrush sticking out the corner of his mouth while toothpaste suds dripped down his chin. He slowly continued brushing his teeth while keeping his ears trained on his father's voice.

"Yeah we'll need to send out a press release. I'm heading to the station now." Chris ended his call and continued down the hall. As he was passing Jesse's room, the door swung open and Jesse stepped out.

Chris jolted with surprise, "Jesus, son. I thought you left for school already."

Jesse blinked, shaking his head, "I'm about to now. I had math homework to finish."

"What'd I say about procrastinating?"

Jesse scoffed, "Dad, diamonds are made under pressure. I still get it done."

"That's not the point but we'll have a separate talk on punctuality on another day. I have to leave." Chris said as he glanced at his watch.

"Looking forward to it." Jesse grinned, saluting his father before walking around him and rushing downstairs where he grabbed his bag and car keys. Once outside, Jesse dialed Beca's number and sighed deeply.

"Come on, come on. Pick up, Beca."

* * *

"Pick up the pace, ladies! I've seen my grandmother run faster than you - and she's dead!" Coach Russell blew his whistle as Amy shuffled passed him, "You think you can run faster than a deceased woman, Wilson?!"

Amy groaned, "Coach, I _am _the deceased woman." She hunched forward with her hands against her thighs, a hand came to rest on her shoulder and Beca snickered.

"You okay, dude? Do you need my inhaler?" Beca teased.

Amy swatted her hand away, "The real question is, why are _you _not laid out on the ground unconscious? Shouldn't you be clinging to your last breath right about now, you asthmatic?"

Beca shrugged, "Normally, yeah. But I feel great."

Amy shook her head in disbelief. Once she caught her breath, she looked over Beca's shoulder where Jesse had just emerged from behind the bleachers. He shut the gate to the parking lot and ushered them over.

Amy gestured for Beca to turn around, "We're being summoned."

Beca squinted her eyes as they approached him when Jesse's face appeared flushed and he was more jittery than usual, "You look like you just had a whole bottle of adderall for breakfast."

Jesse ignored her, "I overheard my dad on the phone. The forensics lab found animal hairs on the body from the woods - "

"It was a bear, wasn't it!" Amy exclaimed.

Jesse shook his head, "No, no! Listen, you're not gonna believe it - "

"Mitchell! Wilson! Get back on the field!" Coach Russell shouted while everyone began to gather around in front of him.

"Tell us later, okay?" Beca motioned for Amy to follow her, "Let's go."

"Wait - !" Jesse sighed when he attempted to grab Beca but they had already ran back to join the others, "It was a wolf..." He muttered. Jesse plopped down on one of the benches and gave in to his own thoughts. This changed everything. If there really was a wolf that night - if a wolf did in fact bite Beca, could that mean - ?

Jesse shook his head, refusing to allow himself to even consider that insane possibility. With a deep exhale he gripped the edges of the metal bench, his leg shaking with anxiety as the players worked their way across the field to their positions.

"Hey, Jesse!"

Jesse looked up and smiled when he saw Chloe standing on the stairs while an impatient blonde glared at her phone. He watched them make their way to the top of the bleachers, their cheer equipment being settled down between their feet.

"I can't believe you dragged me here just to watch Mitchell play. We should be practicing our routine, Chloe."

Chloe lulled her head and looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows, "We have practice after their elimination game, Bree. Why would we prepare for practice _before _practice?"

"There's nothing wrong with making sure we're prepped and ready with a kick ass routine." Aubrey raised a stern finger.

"Well, I promised Beca I'd come. She could make first line this year!"

Aubrey scoffed, "Right. Mitchell has been benched for so long that her ass print is probably embedded on these bleachers. What makes you think this year would be any different?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "There's always room for improvement, isn't that what you always say? Besides, after their last practice she feels like things could change this year."

"You're just starstruck that she came to your rescue last night after you nearly killed that dog." Aubrey smirked, their eyes darted at the field when Coach Russell blew his whistle and the game began.

"Am not!" Chloe blushed, "And that dog is going to be fine! Thanks to her." She looked away from Aubrey when the blonde scoffed and snickered. Chloe smiled when the player with the number 11 jersey scooped the ball from the ground and moved around the opposing players with ease until she successfully passed the ball to Amy who continued down the field. Chloe bit her lip as the lacrosse player steadied her pace and glanced towards the bleachers, the redhead smiled and gave her a small wave.

Beca grinned and waved back before averting her eyes when someone dashed passed her. Beca narrowed her eyes when she saw Calamity running towards her teams goal, she sprinted forward and came up beside the captain and with a swift strike she knocked the ball out of Calamity's stick.

"Yes! Let's go, Mitchell!" Coach Russell clapped.

Beca scooped the ball and kicked off the ground with a pivot. Calamity gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath as she glared at her teammate.

"Don't just stand there! Block her!"

Beca brought her stick behind her back and switched hands when someone came towards her right side. She stepped around every player trying to smash into her until she reached the opposing teams defense line. With their larger sticks they prepared their move, bending at their knees as they anticipated the brunettes play, but Beca quickly made hers first and stepped off the ground in a leap and everyone watched in awe as she flipped over them and landed on the other side with a strong swing of her stick, sending the ball into the lower corner of the goalies net. The sound of the swish cracked across the field and everyone cheered.

Jesse looked around at everyone on the bleachers cheering, he watched the players on the field congratulate their teammate. While he wanted to share their excitement, he couldn't shake away the feeling of concern. Jesse's eyes landed on Amy and he can tell the blonde was trying to understand what just happened. In a haste, he scrambled off the bench and ran through the back entrance and through the parking lot towards the school.

Coach Russell blew his whistle and roughly gestured for Beca to go over to him.

"Mitchell! What the hell was that - ! Are you trying out for lacrosse or gymnastics?!"

"Lacrosse, coach." Beca scrunched her eyebrows.

"Then what was that?!"

"I was just trying to score, coach, I'm sorry - "

"Yeah?" Coach Russell interrupted, "Well you scored. And guess what else. You're starting, kid! You made first line!" Anyone within close proximity overheard the news and immediately cheered for the brunette.

Beca blinked, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. A smile grew on her face and in that moment she was convinced. This was going to be _her_ year.

* * *

After the elimination game, Beca was surprised when she found herself being pulled to the side and engulfed between two arms.

"You were amazing! Where did all of that come from?!" Chloe exclaimed, she shook Beca from side to side before releasing her.

Beca grinned, "There was no way I was going to spend another season on the bench. I had to step it up."

"And that you did. Literally." Aubrey said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Which is strange considering the fact that only a few months ago you ran around the field like a headless chicken. I can imagine you grew desperate to turn things around quickly."

"What Aubrey _means_ to say," Chloe chimed in, shooting a quick glare at her best friend, "You must've been practicing over the summer."

Beca chuckled, "Here and there. But having some extra support definitely helped too. I'm glad you came."

Chloe smiled, "Where else would I be?"

Aubrey crossed her arms as she looked between the two, narrowing her eyes until she cleared her throat, "How about practice? Remember? It starts at 11:30, it is currently 11:22."

"They'll survive the 8 minutes without us, Bree." Chloe sighed.

Aubrey scoffed, "Are you kidding? Unless you want Stacey to turn our routine into a scene from Coyote Ugly, I suggest we leave now."

"I love Coyote Ugly!" Chloe beamed.

"11:23 now, Chloe!"

"Alright!" Chloe laughed, she turned to Beca just as Amy walked up behind her friend, "I'll see you. Hey, Amy! You did great out there."

Amy bowed her head, "Thanks, Red." The cheerleaders left and Amy turned to Beca, "I can't find Jesse."

"He left?" Beca asked.

"Must've." Amy shrugged, "So, Chloe's into you huh? Who would've guessed..."

"Don't start with any _I told you so_ bullshit."

"But I really want to." Amy whined, "Cause I _did_! I did tell you, didn't I? You never listen to me - how is it that my gaydar is more advanced than yours?"

Beca glared at her, "Can we go get changed? Or would you like to continue this banter?"

"We can do both." Amy laughed. Beca rolled her eyes and began walking towards the locker rooms with the blonde close behind, "But seriously, have you picked out an outfit for tomorrow night? Because if you wear another flannel, I'm disowning you."

"Yikes." Beca smirked, "We can raid my closet later then. But in the mean time, help me track down Jesse. Dude's not answering his phone."

* * *

Jesse's eyes were glued to the screen of the desktop, his finger clicking the mouse keys as he read article after article. A variety of myths and legends were displayed across the screen and Jesse exhaled with a deep sigh.

"Lycanthropy...curse of the moon," Jesse read out loud to himself, "Caused by an affliction, commonly...a bite." He scrolled through the articles until the tightening in his chest began to be too much to bear. He took a moment to sit back in the chair before scrolling up to the top of the pages and clicking PRINT.

While the printer beside him came to life with a violent buzz, papers began to glide down the plates. Jesse smiled at a few familiar faces until one in particular was walking towards him.

"Hey, Lily."

The quiet girl grinned and her mouth opened slightly, Jesse just barely catching what she said.

"Mrs. Monroe's Mythology class?" Jesse asked.

Lily nodded and pointed at the computer screen where Jesse had left the tabs opened.

"Oh!" Jesse scratched behind his ear, "Yeah. My friend needed help with a research paper."

Lily's eyebrows raised and her lips curled to the side. She whispered something else and Jesse strained to hear her when the boys basketball team walked into the library.

"Yeah, totally. Who...doesn't love werewolves." Jesse averted his eyes. He turned to the printer and grabbed the papers once they were finished printing. "All yours."

Lily gave him a tight lipped smile and moved around him. Jesse clicked out of the tabs while stuffing the papers into his bag before making a bee line out of the library.

"There you are!"

Jesse jolted, turning around before relaxing once he saw Beca and Amy marching over to him.

"Why'd you leave? And why do you look paler than usual?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow when Jesse stared blankly at her.

"See, this is why I steer clear of the library." Amy chimed in, "That place just sucks the life out of you and it's probably because of Ms. De Feo's piercing gaze. She's like Medusa without the snakes."

Beca sniggered. She looked back up at Jesse and her face softened, "Jess, what's up? You have the same face as the time you found out Disney was pulling Spider-Man out of the MCU."

Jesse sighed and shut his eyes, "Thank god they came to an agreement. I had an email drafted and ready to send to their corporate office."

"So what is it this time?"

"I guess I'll start by finishing what I was trying to say on the field," Jesse began, "A wolf killed that girl in the woods."

Beca smirked, a smug grin on her face, "And you said wolves don't reside in California. I knew what the fuck I saw!"

Jesse sighed and glanced away for a moment, "They're not supposed to, that's the point - !"

"Well they did that night." Beca said, crossing her arms.

"Exactly! There was one there that night, forensics confirmed it - but it also _bit_ you, Beca." Jesse looked around to make sure they didn't have an audience listening in. Once it was established that everyone was deep in their own drama and conversations, Jesse looked back at his friends.

"Are you still on that? For fucks sake..." Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure a few mosquitos bit me that night, what does that make me?"

"Fine. You don't believe me? Look at this." Jesse flipped through his research, "I was in the library reading - trying to convince myself that maybe I _was_ crazy. You think I _want _to believe in this?! But I can't see passed the fact that it _does_ make sense."

"What makes sense?" Beca asked, "You're seriously convinced that I'm a werewolf, dude, come on!"

"It's a bit high fetched, don't you think?" Amy deadpanned.

"That's why I did the research." Jesse said, shrugging as he passed them the pack of papers, "I know you guys need evidence to believe but I'm telling you, it's all there...because, Beca, it's the only thing to justify what the hell's been going on with you."

Beca skimmed through the article, her gaze lingered on the picture of a man with the head of a wolf being staked in the chest with a silver spear.

"An affliction" Amy read, "triggers the curse once a month when the moon is full."

"The bite." Jesse confirmed, "But it's not just the moon that causes the change. It can also be triggered when your bloodlust is at its peak."

Beca blinked, "My bloodlust?"

"Your urge to...kill." Jesse gulped. He tightened his grip around the straps of his backpack.

"Have you met Beca?" Amy laughed, "She has an urge to kill every day. _Mainly_ around you, might I add."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "It's whatever raises her pulse, Amy. Like, anger or-or - "

Suddenly, a blur of red flashes passed them. Chloe spun on her heel, walking backwards to direct her words to Beca.

"I Forgot to mention earlier: pick me up at 9 tomorrow night." The redhead winked. She turned to Amy and Jesse and smiled, "I hope to see you guys there!" And with that, Chloe spun back around and continued down the hallway towards the field doors.

Jesse's eyes widened. He lowered his gaze down at Beca again, only to dart them towards the doors Chloe just disappeared from and with a gasp he came to a frightening realization.

"Bec, I've never seen someone raise your pulse the way Chloe does - you can't go to this party!"

Beca snapped her neck back around and glared at Jesse, "What? Jesse, you know how long I've been waiting for Chloe to even acknowledge me, of course I'm going. Everything in my life is finally somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?"

"The full moon is tomorrow!_ You'll_ be the one ruining it when you hurt her!"

Beca gritted her teeth, "I'd never hurt her." Her chest began to heave and she brought her hands down to her sides, balling her fists tightly.

Amy cleared her throat, "Alright, how about we take a breather? Jesse, remember when I said her urge to kill mainly happens around you? This is one of those times and since I was right about Chloe, I'd suggest you take my word on this one too."

Jesse licked his lips, faintly remembering coming across an article that listed the symptoms the bloodlust could convey. With anger being one of them, he tried his best to deflate the situation.

"I'm just looking out for you, Beca. I saw that shot you made on the field. It wasn't just awesome, it was impossible. You said it yourself, remember? You feel different. So trust me, you're gonna feel a lot worse tomorrow night if we don't prepare _now_."

Beca carefully watched his every move as he took the papers out of her hands and bringing his backpack around to slip them inside. There was a heat building in her chest and a rumble building at the base of her throat with every breath she took.

"I'm going to that party." She said sternly.

Jesse sighed. He held his backpack to his chest with one hand and the other held the packet of papers, "Bec, it's better to be safe than sorry. If I'm wrong then great! I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind a raincheck. Just text her and say you're feeling - actually, gimme I'll do it - "

Amy's eyes shot open in surprise when Beca suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Jesse by the shoulders when he went for her phone. His research was knocked out of his hand and into the air as Beca pulled him around and slammed him against the lockers. Jesse clung onto his backpack and winced when Beca tore it out of his hands and threw it on the floor. Conversations were stopped mid sentence and suddenly all eyes were on them.

Beca breathed deeply, suddenly aware of her outburst. She stepped away from Jesse who exhaled slowly out of his mouth while Amy stood back against a bulletin board.

"I'm sorry." Beca said softly once she found her voice again. She looked around and ducked her head as she scurried down the hallway.

Amy sighed, looking around at the lingering stares, she glared, "Okay, shows over. Jesus, like a moth to a flame. It's amazing how you all just gravitate towards drama."

As if on cue, everyone picked up where their conversations left off. Amy turned back to Jesse.

"So would you call that her bloodlust being at its peak?"

Jesse squinted his eyes, "If you're trying to mock me, save it."

"No, no." Amy shook her head, "I have to admit, the shit that's been going on with Beca is weird. But werewolves? It's all so hard to believe."

Jesse shrugged as he bent down to pick up his backpack, "It is but something is definitely wrong - " He paused, scrunching his eyebrows as he stared at the front of his backpack.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Jesse bit his lip, "I think we should go over my research again." He turned his backpack around so it was facing Amy and ripped down the front were four deep scratch marks.

Amy ran her finger along the ripped edges and exhaled deeply through her nose, "For fucks sake."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Ugh! I'm so sorry for the long wait - I disappeared! I know. I had a really bad writers block moment but alas! I made it and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like always, let me know what yall think! I can't wait to write wolf!beca and I can tell you now that it's coming soon! **

**Thanks so much for the support! xoxo**


	4. I Feel Everything

The night of the party has finally arrived. Beca's nerves were just starting to kick in as she became more and more aware that this was happening. She had an hour to pick up Chloe, Amy had helped her pick out the perfect outfit for the night, and everything was falling into place. All except for one thing.

"Mom, can I take the car out tonight?" Beca asked as she stepped into the kitchen where her mother was seated at the island.

Katherine looked away from her iPad and raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going with Amy and Jesse?"

"They're meeting me there." Beca said, tapping her fingers against the stool across from her mother.

"How does that make sense?" Katherine asked. She eyed Beca with curiosity and noticed how the teenager shifted awkwardly.

"We're not technically going _together_. It's more like I'll see them there. I just need the car to, uh, get there." Beca said, fumbling her words as her eyes drifted away from her mother's suspicious ones.

Katherine poked the tip of her tongue against the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned back against the chair.

"Right because if you're not going with your best friends, you're going with someone else."

Beca pursed her lips, "Sure."

"Is this a party...or a date?" Katherine smiled.

Beca scoffed, a nervous titter escaping her lips.

"Does everything have to be so black and white? Like, there's other colors out there. Blue, yellow...red."

"Of course." Katherine nodded. She stood up and walked around the island, her gaze never leaving her daughters as she grabbed her keys from the tray on the shelf near the doorway. "Have fun on your blue, yellow, red and everything in between date."

Beca sighed with relief, "Thank yoou." She cupped the keys in her hands and smiled.

"What's her name?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows.

Beca's smile grew, "Chloe."

"Chloe, nice." Katherine smirked, "Drive safe and remember what we talked about."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Mom, I'm not going there to do drugs or have sex. Aubrey would send in the S.W.A.T team if anyone even attempted to - "

Katherine snatched the keys from out of Beca's hands, "Drugs - ? Sex?! I was talking about making sure you refill the tank before you come home! Now you can forget about these."

"What? Mom!"

Katherine dangled the keys in between them, "If I end up on Dr. Phil you'll be riding that bike to college."

Beca chuckled, "Oh god. I'll never turn that bad."

"Good." Katherine dropped the keys back into Beca's hands. "I'm working an overnight shift at the hospital so make sure you eat something."

"Thanks, mom." Beca smiled. She looked at the time on her phone and made her way towards the door.

"Make good choices!"

* * *

Beca exhaled and squeezed the steering wheel before stepping out of the car and walking up the driveway of Chloe's house. She approached the door but just before she was able to knock, the door swung open and a man stood over her with a smug grin.

"Beca, right?" He asked as he stepped to the side, "Come on in. Chloe's just about ready."

Beca cleared her throat, "Okay, thank you."

The lacrosse player stepped inside and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. She looked around the family room, the fire place crackled and Chloe's father lingered over the bar where he poured himself a drink.

He looked up at Beca and waved a glass in her direction.

"Whiskey?"

Beca shook her head, "I'm not old enough to drink, sir. But thank you."

"Please, call me George." George took a swig of his drink and squinted his eyes, "Interesting answer, by the way. Is that what you're going to say when you're offered a drink tonight?"

Beca froze, "Um..."

"Dad, leave her alone." Chloe chimed in as she walked down the stairs. "I thought we agreed on no interrogations."

"I'm not interrogating, honey. We're just talking." George insisted while holding a stern gaze on the lacrosse player, "Isn't that right, Beca." Despite the smile on his face, Beca could feel the unwanted energy radiate off his demeanor.

Beca gulped, "Yeah, totally."

Chloe scoffed as she came up beside the brunette.

"You practically have her at gun point, dad." She turned away from her father and placed a hand on Beca's arm, "He's harmless, don't worry."

"I'm really not, though." George said, sending a pointed stare at Beca.

Beca lowered her gaze, assuming the safest place to look would be the floor.

Chloe noticed this and gave her arm a light squeeze.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded, looking up and finding comfort in Chloe's blue eyes. Chloe slid her hand down Beca's arm and into the brunettes hand as she led the way towards the door. Beca turned to George and offered a small smile, "It was nice meeting you."

George smirked over the rim of his glass, "Likewise."

Shutting the front door behind her, Chloe chuckled.

"Sorry about him. I told him to ease back on the intimidations. Believe it or not, he actually listened."

"No worries. My dad was the same." Beca smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chloe said softly, giving Beca's hand a squeeze.

Beca frowned, "For what?"

"You said 'was'."

"Oh, no." Beca shook her head, "He's not exactly in the picture anymore."

Chloe softened her gaze, "I'll still offer my sorry. I can imagine it couldn't have been easy."

Beca shrugged, "He was always sucked into his work."

"What does he do?" Chloe asked.

"FBI." Beca rolled her eyes, "You can imagine what he thought about Amy and Jesse."

Chloe giggled, "Not the best of influences."

"Not at all." Beca chuckled.

They came up to the car, their hands still linked together, and Chloe lulled her head as she swayed their arms gently.

"And I thought my dad was controlling."

Beca scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "Sorry. TMI. I've been rambling."

Chloe took a step forward and shrugged, "I don't mind. I have that effect on people. Guarantee that by the end of the night I'll have you spilling your deepest darkest secrets."

Beca squinted her eyes, "In that case, I better keep my eye on you, Beale. I gotta keep _some _things a secret."

Chloe laughed and Beca opened the passenger door for her, letting her slide in before she made her way around the car to the drivers seat. They shared one more glance and smile before Beca pulled out of her parking spot and drove towards Aubrey's house.

* * *

"Excuse me! That's a family heirloom - don't touch!" Aubrey snapped, glaring at the boys of the basketball team before turning back to the freshman that approached her, "What were you saying? Is it worth repeating?"

The blonde strained to hear the freshman. The floors were vibrating along with the base and everyone shouted at their snapchat stories.

"Yeah - at least I think so."

"You think or you know?" Aubrey pressed, balancing the tray of drinks in one hand while the other rested against her hip. "What was your name again? Riley?"

"Emily." The tall brunette smiled, "Don't worry. You'd be surprised how often that happens."

Aubrey blinked and nodded, "So, Emily, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to try out for the cheer squad?" Emily hesitated.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

Emily thought for a moment, "Both...I guess. I'm asking if you'll have me but also telling you I'm interested."

Aubrey squinted her eyes and grinned. She had to admit, she found this freshman amusing.

"Alright, Emily...um, what's your last name?"

"Junk." Emily said with a dorky smile, her eyes squinted as her lips parted to flash her teeth.

"Fabulous." Aubrey muttered, "Well, Emily Junk, walk with me."

"Gotcha!" Emily exclaimed and followed Aubrey as she passed out the drinks.

Aubrey turned towards the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe and Beca straggle inside.

"You're late!"

Chloe giggled, "I like to make an entrance, Bree." The redhead turned her back to the blonde and raised her arms as she gave her ass a little shake, biting her lip before turning back around, "Where's my jiggle juice!"

Beca blinked, her eyebrows raising while she waited for Aubrey to answer.

"The kitchen cabinet. Top left." Aubrey laughed. She turned to Emily and motioned for her to continue following her. "This way."

Beca watched them disappear into the sea of dancing teenagers.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Aubrey laugh. It's a little unsettling."

Chloe chuckled as she draped an arm around Beca's shoulders, "She may come off as this uptight control freak but under that facade she's really sweet." The redhead held onto Beca's gaze and giggled when Beca raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "She's like a sour patch kid. Sour then sweet."

"You just ruined my favorite candy." Beca deadpanned. She found herself leaning deeper into the redhead's embrace and Chloe didn't seem to mind as she tightened her grip.

"I'll make it up to you." Chloe winked. She then proceeded to lead them through the living room and towards the kitchen where she ignored the kissing teenagers near the sink as she reached for the fridge handle.

"You look like a beer girl." Chloe reached in and pulled out a bottle, waving it in a way as if to ask Beca if she approved of her selection.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, totally."

Chloe used the bottle opener magnet from the fridge to pop it open before handing the drink to her date. She walked around the island towards the top cabinets where she brought down the bottle of vodka. Chloe took the bottle over to the island where she mixed her drink with cranberry juice.

"Amy and Jesse aren't coming?" Chloe asked.

Beca took a moment to take a quick glance around, "They're around here somewhere."

Chloe finished making her drink and as she leaned back against the island, taking a swig, she smiled at Beca.

"I'm sure they'll turn up. But in the meantime, I want you all to myself." Chloe winked. She swirled her drink for a moment until she finally noticed the couple in the corner. With wide eyes she said, "How about we go outside?"

Beca smirked, "Right behind you." They linked hands and walked passed the couple, "It's like hes trying to eat her."

Chloe laughed, shooting a glance over her shoulder as she led them outside where the speakers blasted and everyone danced around the pool. The redhead raised their linked hands and twirled until she was facing Beca. She swayed her hips along with the music, her drink pressed to her lips. Chloe squinted her eyes when Beca awkwardly swayed in front of her, nursing her beer. Chloe bit her lip as she brought Beca's arm around her waist.

"Just relax. It's only me." Chloe spoke softly into Beca's ear.

Beca exhaled through her nose as she took the leap of faith and brought her other arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe smiled and snaked her arms around Beca's neck and their bodies synced, diving deep into their own little world as the people around them blurred until all they noticed was each other. Beca could feel the base of the music bounce off the ground beneath her feet, she could feel the heat Chloe's touch left when she trailed her fingers up and down the back of her neck. It was like every sense and every feeling was cranked up to the max.

"How do you think she's doing?" Amy asked once she caught a glimpse of their best friend. Jesse tossed the ping pong ball and sucked his teeth when it bounced off the cup on the other side of beer pong table.

"From the looks of it, totally fine." Jesse sighed as she watched Beca and Chloe dance. "I really hope I'm wrong about this, Amy. Nothing would make me happier."

"But what if you're right?" Amy frowned. "For fucks sake. The one time you're right and our best friend turns into Jacob."

Jesse slumped his shoulders, looking up at the sky where the moon was nearly full.

"We don't know that yet."

They watched Beca smile as Chloe pulled her in close, resting her forehead against the lacrosse players. Chloe began to test the waters even further by slightly leaning in but Beca suddenly pulled away, snapping her eyes shut, tightly and for a moment before opening them again.

Jesse stepped away from the beer pong table, watching Beca carefully while Amy came up beside him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Jesse shook his head, "I don't know yet."

Chloe frowned as she leaned back, "I'm sorry - was that too - ? I just thought - "

Beca forced a smile, "No, it's okay. My, um, my head - I don't feel well." She pulled away from Chloe and shuffled through the crowd. Her vision was blurred and her skin was hot. She had a pain pounding in her core and she can practically feel it making its way throughout her body. The moon's light was beginning to pool across the ground and she felt a desperate need to get away from it but the pounding against her temples was just too much bear.

Jesse tugged Amy by the arm and quickly followed Beca through the crowd of people. Chloe abandoned her drink and followed them back inside.

"Bec, Beca, hey." Jesse scrambled over to Beca who was struggling to keep herself up as she leaned against the wall, "Talk to me, Beca. What are you feeling?"

Beca winced, "Everything." She pressed her hand against her forehead, trying to push away the thumping sounds that kept playing in her ears. It was only then that she realized those sounds were the heart beats of everyone around her. Including Jesse and Amy's. She can hear their hearts racing and the more she acknowledged it the louder it got.

"I-I can hear everything. W-What's going on?"

Jesse froze. He quickly nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Alright. I've got this under control, you're gonna be fine."

Amy ran a hand down her face and looked over her shoulder where Chloe was walking over.

"Take her back home. I'll smooth things over with Red."

Jesse nodded, "Head over to Beca's afterwards."

"Roger that." Amy saluted before spinning around and catching Chloe just before she can continue to follow Jesse and Beca.

"What's wrong with Beca? Is she okay?"

Amy nodded, "She's fine. She just gets these really bad cramps. It's gruesome."

Chloe raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Cramps."

Meanwhile, Jesse led Beca to the car where the brunette slammed against the hood. Jesse jolted forward, reassuring bystanders that she was fine while trying to pull Beca back up on her feet.

Beca panted, struggling to lift herself up. She felt a distinct feeling ping within her core, the feeling of danger. With hooded eyes she looked up and stared down the road where a man stood watching her.

"Beca. Beca, where are your keys?"

Beca squinted her eyes, trying to focus her vision long enough to see who that man was. She watched him turn his head to face the moon. Beca followed his gaze and her heart began to race as she felt the full moon quickly approaching.

_"Do you feel it yet, Beca? The shift. Don't worry, mate. The first times always the hardest."_

Beca froze. She recognized that voice. That obnoxious British accent. She snapped her eyes back towards the road but he was gone.

"Beca, keys!"

Beca blinked and quickly rummaged through her pockets for her keys. She handed them to Jesse but another wave of pain washed over her and she dropped to her knees.

Jesse lifted her back to her feet and quickly got her inside the car, scurrying around to the drivers side before speeding off.

Chloe rushed outside and cursed under her breath when she saw them swerve down the street. She scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Chloe Beale, right?"

Chloe turned around and frowned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luke. I'm a friend of Beca's." The blonde man grinned, "Need a ride home?"

* * *

Jesse bursted through Beca's front door and helped her upstairs.

"You're gonna be fine, Bec. Don't worry."

Beca threw her bedroom door open and she shuffled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Jesse stood in front of it, mouth agape as he heard the water turn on and Beca bellow in pain as she crawled into the tub.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Beca cried. She ran her fingers through her hair, taking handfuls of her brown locks as she groaned. She gasped when she felt the skin of her palms tear, the smell of her blood filled her nostrils and she brought her hands back down. Her chest heaved as she watched her nails change and grow into sharp claws.

With the small ounce of strength she had, Beca climbed out of the tub and pulled herself up to lean forward on the sink. She gripped tightly along the sides, gritting her teeth. Beca snapped her eyes open, staring at her reflection where her once brown iris' now shined bright yellow. Beca reached out and placed her hand flat against the mirror, claws scraping against the glass. With her other hand she reached up and parted her lips, she winced and groaned as her teeth sharpen into canines.

Jesse was flipping through the pages of his research when Amy swung the bedroom door open.

"Is she dead?!"

Jesse sighed, "No but she's not doing well either. I'm trying to figure out a way to help her but - "

"Amy?" Beca's voice, muffled and strained, came from behind the bathroom door, "Is Chloe okay?"

"Yeah, shorty. She got a ride home." Amy said as she took a step forward with Jesse towards the bathroom.

Jesse sighed in relief. Hoping that the good news would help put Beca at ease.

But Beca groaned with frustration, "It was Luke, Luke Hale."

"What about him?" Jesse asked, now facing the bathroom door.

Beca pressed her forehead against the door, her fangs poking at her bottom lip, "He's the one that bit me - he's the one that killed the girl in the woods. I saw him outside Aubrey's house."

Amy froze, "You sure?"

Jesse frowned, "Why are you making that face?"

Amy shut her eyes, "Luke's the one that gave Chloe the ride home..."

Jesse gasped. But before he can muster out some reassuring words, they heard a growl from the bathroom and then the door swung open. Beca dashed out and jumped out the window.

"Beca!" Jesse and Amy shouted in unison. They rushed over to the window but there was no sign of their best friend except for the sound of a howl and the full moon shining above them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I want to thank you guys for continuing to read this story. I do encourage any feedback. I realize that it may be following the show a lot but for the sake of introducing wolf!Beca and how it happens it just worked better. But once we get passed the basics and into the overall plot of the story you'll see a lot more original pieces. But I do hope you guys are enjoying it thus far! As always let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews :) **

**Until next time ! **


	5. Know Thy Enemy

Aubrey's party was still going strong when Jesse pulled up to her driveway. He and Amy had devised a plan to split up and make sure Chloe was safe while also making sure Beca was too. Executing his part of the plan, Jesse burst through the house.

"Aubrey - ! Hey, has anyone seen Aubrey?!" He called out as he directed the question to anyone he managed to pass by as he maneuvered his way through the big house. Jesse reached the kitchen and sighed in relief when he noticed a familiar face propped up on top of the kitchen island, a red solo cup in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Stacie!" Jesse exclaimed, jerking forward until he planted his hands against the island, leaning forward to get her attention and in an attempt to be heard over the loud bass.

The tall brunette looked down and smiled, her eyelids hooded, her cheeks flushed. "Oh my god! Justin, right?"

"What, no - Jesse. We have English together." Jesse's fingertips lifted off the countertop as he jerked back slightly before gesturing with his hand, "I sit behind you."

Stacie's eyes were squinting as he spoke. She pursed her lips before grinning, "Oh, yeah! You always make those sarcastic comments - hey, can you help me understand the whole Hamlet thing cause I'm gonna bomb that quiz next week - "

Jesse waved his hands in between them when he suddenly found them falling off track, "Yeah, yeah, sure - ! Listen. Have you seen Chloe? Or - Or has Aubrey seen her? Where's Aubrey?"

Stacie snickered, "Woooah. You're asking a lot of questions. Pick one."

Jesse sighed and spoke with emphasis, frustrated that he wasn't able to express the severity of the situation without sounding crazy, "Have you seen Chloe?"

Stacie thought for a moment, "Um," she swirled her drink, "Yeah! A little while ago." She lulled her head and bounced her leg as she crossed it over the other.

Jesse licked his lips, his tongue pausing against his bottom lip as he waved a hand forward, "Okay, um, _where_?"

Stacie gulped down the remaining of her drink, pressing her lips together, "Beca's friend gave her a ride home. I didn't catch his name, I was getting my charger from my car, but he was tall - really cute." Stacie glanced into her cup, tilting it to bring the remaining amount of alcohol down to the side facing her, "Oh, why did Beca run off? Is she okay?"

Jesse sighed. He hung his head and stepped away from the island, "Amy's...checking on her. What's Chloe's address? I just want to make sure she's alright."

Stacie eyed him suspiciously, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I just...want to help ease the tension. Beca wasn't feeling well, I don't want Chloe to think she just blew her off." Jesse offered a kind smile and scratched the back of his head.

Stacie placed her cup down beside her and leaned back on her palms, she grinned, "Good call. Chloe's at 135 Lowery Street. It's the white house with the pumpkins on the front steps, you can't miss it. They like to start decorating early."

"Perfect. Thank you." Jesse clasped his hands together and took off for the door.

Stacie waved after him. She dropped her hand on her thigh and cheers erupted behind her from the backyard where the game of beer pong had finally ended.

"I called next!"

* * *

Amy's bike skidded against the dirt as she approached the entrance to the preserve. The woods were eery with the quiet rustling as the light wind blew through the trees. Amy pulled out her flashlight as she threw her leg over the chained up sign that read:

**BARDEN HILLS PRESERVE**

"For fucks sake, Beca. I can't believe you have me out here." Amy muttered to herself as she creeped through the woods, walking gingerly as she waved her flashlight in front of her. She wasn't sure what to expect as she walked in between the trees, never knowing what awaited her further into the woods. It wasn't until she reached a clearing that she stopped in her tracks and squinted as she tried to see what was ahead of her.

A twig snapped somewhere in front of her and Amy froze. She moved her flashlight and gulped when she saw something duck behind a tree.

"Beca? Come on, short stack, remember the last time you jump scared me? I don't think you want another broken nose." Amy chuckled nervously as she took hesitant steps forward, "Beca?"

A low growl pierced through the air and Amy froze in place. Bright, yellow eyes came from behind the tree, reflecting off the shine from her flashlight and Beca walked into the clearing. Amy gasped. Beca's brow furrowed forward, her lips curled back in a snarl as she flashed her fangs at Amy. Beca scraped her claws against the tree trunk as she growled again.

Amy dragged her foot back as she noticed Beca stalking forward, "Beca..."

Beca's lips twitched and her tongue darted out between her sharp canines and with a snarl she dashed forward. Amy shouted, bracing herself as she dropped to her knees, the flashlight abandoned as she brought her arms over her head. But Beca leaped over her and tackled the man creeping behind her best friend.

Confused, Amy looked up and over her shoulder where she saw Beca fighting Luke Hale who's eyes shined blue and claws slashed forward with enough power that showed he was experienced. Amy jolted before kicking herself further away from the brawl. The werewolves roared and growled as their claws scraped skin. Beca aimed low and went to tackle him by the waist but Luke snarled and with a powerful kick to her stomach, he sent Beca flying back towards a tree. Her body smashed against the trunk until she slid down to the ground, her head hanging in pain.

"Are you done?" Luke pressed, "I can do this all day, love. But we don't have the time."

Beca panted, sweat gathered on her forehead as she raised her head and leaned it against the tree. Amy noticed her eyes dim back to their original brown iris'. Beca glared up at the blonde man who raised his eyebrows.

"Where is she." Beca demanded, wincing through the pain that shot through her body before it quickly began to fade.

Luke scoffed, "Chloe's safe, mate. From _you_. I'm not the danger here - "

"If you...touch her - "

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm not the threat you need to worry about. I can help you, Becky. But only if you trust me."

Beca hesitated. Her eyes drifted towards Amy who was watching the exchange behind her knees that were tucked up against her chest. Luke followed her gaze and ran a hand through his hair.

"You think you and your friends can just google werewolves and expect to have this all figured out? Take it from me, wikipedia isn't going to tell you how dreadful it's about to get. But I can show you how to control it."

Beca stayed silent before she and Luke snapped their necks towards the trees. Amy looked around and scrambled up to her feet.

"What is it?!"

Luke growled, "Oh, bloody hell - they're here. Run!"

Beca went and grabbed Amy by the wrist and took off after Luke. They dashed through the woods before something alerted Beca of imminent danger. She pushed Amy forward where she was able to run around a tree. Beca wasn't sure what the danger was until it happened. The sound of a crossbow shooting made Luke spin on his heels and run towards the young werewolf who howled in pain.

"Oh, fuck - !" Amy shouted when she saw Beca's arm pinned up to the tree by an arrow, blood dripping down to her elbow.

Beca's chest heaved as she tried desperately to breathe through the pain. She could feel her arm trying to heal itself around the arrow only to have the wound tear back open when she tried to pull it out. She turned her head forward when she felt people beginning to approach. She saw a man emerge from behind the trees at the top of the hill they ran down, with her newly improved vision and sense of smell she instantly recognized the chiseled features and the woodsy scent of the cologne she smelled earlier that night.

George peered down the hill, confirming his hit to the group that gathered behind him. He squinted his eyes to try to see passed the fog and trees until the familiar blonde hair dashed around the younger werewolf and snapped the arrow from their arm. George raised his crossbow but before he can aim his next shot, they were gone, disappearing deeper into the woods. He raised his hand in front of the man beside him who attempted to follow them.

"No." George smirked, "Luke gets the message. But he's not alone anymore. We need to fall back."

Meanwhile, as they reached the entrance to the preserve, Beca caught her breath and raised her arms out to the side.

"What the hell was that?!"

Luke sighed, "What did it look like? We're being hunted, mate. That's what I've been trying to - "

"We?!" Beca exclaimed, "You mean _YOU_ ! You did this to me and now I just got shot with a fucking arrow!" She raised her arm and pointed at where she was shot, the wound now completely healed while the blood dried in its place.

Luke reached out and grabbed the teenager by the shoulders, leaning down to her eye level, "Believe it or not you'll learn to embrace it. You just can't do that without my help - "

"Embrace it?!" Beca shouted, shaking Luke's hands off her shoulders, "I never _asked_ for it!"

"Is it really so bloody terrible?" Luke narrowed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, "You have all these new abilities and you're telling me they haven't improved your miserable little teenage life? The bite is a gift."

Beca glared up at him, "I don't want it."

"You will." Luke smirked, "But you need to learn how to control it - and soon because they won't stop until they catch us. You need me, Becky, just as much as I need you. Whether you like it or not."

Luke turned to Amy who had been peering up at him, he can practically smell the skepticism.

"This is just her first of many full moons, love. Trust me, you're going to want me to help her towards the next."

* * *

Jesse banged against the double wooden doors until someone finally opened them. A puzzled woman stood on the other side, her eyebrows raised as she eyed the stranger on her front porch.

"Mrs. Beale! Hi, I'm Jesse, a friend of Chloe's - um, it's a long story - a crazy one actually! I can't even begin to get into it - "

"Chloe, sweetie, it's for you!" The woman called over her shoulder towards the railing of the second floor where Chloe appeared, a raised eyebrow arched up as she walked downstairs.

"Jesse?"

Jesse sighed in relief, "You're alive - um..."

Chloe blinked, "What?"

"Nothing!" Jesse shook his head, "You're-You're home!"

Chloe chuckled and nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her mother walked back to the kitchen where her glass of wine was sitting on the counter. Chloe stepped outside with Jesse, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to conceal some warmth as a slight chill blew passed them.

"I am." Chloe confirmed, looking back at her house before shooting Jesse a suspicious look, "Why are you being weird?" She whispered. As if there was some sort of secret he was about to tell her.

Jesse sighed as he stumbled upon his words, "I just wanted to...come and apologize for Beca. I know she was acting strange but - "

"Why isn't she the one telling me this?" Chloe scoffed. She looked off onto the road with a shake of her head, "Two messengers in one night is a bit ridiculous. If she wants to explain herself she can come find me tomorrow."

Before Jesse can get another word in, Chloe turned around and walked back inside, shutting the door behind her. He sighed and walked back down the steps and driveway trailed with pumpkins. By the time he reached his car, his phone buzzed and his eyes widened as he read the text from Amy telling him to pick them up from the preserve.

* * *

The car ride was silent as they drove down the empty road. Jesse peered through the rearview mirror at Amy who couldn't tear her eyes away from Beca.

"So we're really not gonna talk about this?" Jesse said, breaking the silence.

Beca looked away from the side mirror where she was staring at her reflection, "Talking about it just makes it real."

"I can't believe you're a werewolf." Amy chimed in, disregarding Beca's comment as the brunette in the passenger seat slowly turned around to glare at her.

"Really?"

Amy grinned, "Bec! For fucks sake, you're a werewolf! You always said you wanted our lives to be more exciting. How much more exciting can this get!"

"I was talking about going out to more parties. Being first line - "

"Which you never would've done without being a werewolf." Jesse pointed out, glancing at Beca before turning back to the road, "You gotta admit. It's pretty cool."

"From where you're sitting, probably." Beca snapped. She groaned and leaned her head back against the headrest, "Also, aside from Chloe most likely _hating_ me now - "

Jesse tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and cleared his throat, "Yeah, you're definitely not in her good graces right now. Just a heads up, you might want to think of a good ass apology."

Amy leaned forward and swatted the back of Jesse's head, "You had one task, Swanson."

"I was only worried about whether or not she was home! I didn't exactly think about what I was going to say." Jesse snapped, "I was a little busy thinking about the possible _danger_ she could've been in if she wasn't home, Amy - !"

"Alright!" Beca snapped, "That's really not what I'm worried about right now."

Amy frowned, "What, you mean the hunters?"

"After I got shot," Beca began, "I saw who pulled the trigger."

Jesse scrunched his eyebrows, glancing at Beca, "Really?"

"Who was it?" Amy asked.

"George." Beca sniggered, "It was George Beale." She looked down at her lap and shook her head.

Jesse slammed on the brakes, "What! _Beale_?!"

"As in Chloe Beale?!" Amy asked, gripping both the headrests during the sudden stop.

Jesse's eyes darted around, finding it difficult to process the news, "Chloe's _father_ \- ?!"

"YES, HER FATHER!" Beca cried, "It was her _father _that shot me with a crossbow. Her _father _is a werewolf hunter. _Chloe's father _is gonna fucking kill me, man, oh my god." Beca brought her hands up into her hair as she whined.

Jesse exhaled through his nose, pulling away until he was leaning forward with his chin on the steering wheel, "Do you think she knows?"

Beca sighed, "I don't know. I don't think so." She looked out the window and she couldn't stop her mind from brewing the worst case scenario, "But what if she does? And she finds out about me? Oh god, she's gonna _kill_ me - "

"Alright, we're not even there yet." Amy reached around and patted Beca on the chest, cupping her chin to turn the werewolf's face to look at her, "He didn't see you, right?"

Beca shook her head, "No."

"That's good then. That means we have the upper hand - "

"Exactly." Amy agreed, "But we should keep this to ourselves."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Who else would we tell?"

"She means Luke." Beca said, "And she's right. I can't trust him yet. If he finds out the hunter trying to kill him is Chloe's dad, god knows what he'll do." She gestured for Jesse to continue driving before she focused her eyes on the road, "There's no way I'm letting him near her again."

* * *

Beca ran through the halls the next day, hoping to catch Chloe before her next class and before practice started. She whipped passed the music room until she was hit with the scent of a familiar perfume. With her hand still on the doorframe, she pulled herself back and looked inside. Chloe sat at the piano, humming to herself as her fingers glided across the keys. Beca smiled warmly, feeling her body relax and settle as she walked inside.

"Hey." Beca said, she came to a stop just a few feet away from the redhead. Beca gripped the hem of her jersey as she gulped when Chloe placed her hands on her lap and turned around.

"Hey." Chloe replied. Her words were dry and not at all filled with the usual glee that lingered in her voice. Beca could tell she was upset and it made her stomach drop to know she was the cause. Chloe gathered her things and stood up, "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

Beca nodded, taking a few cautious steps forward, "In a few. But I wanted to catch you before I had to go. To explain what happened last night - "

Chloe finally faced her, "Finally an explanation from the one person I actually want to hear it from."

Beca bit her lip, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well - it was all _so_ sudden. I just need one more chance, if you can find a way to trust me." The lacrosse player curled her lips in a small smile, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Chloe sighed but a smile of her own soon brightened the room, "Am I going to regret this?"

Beca smirked, "Probably..." Chloe giggled and Beca's smile grew, "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Oh, totes." Chloe nodded. She licked her lips when she noticed the space between them had closed in and Beca's face was merely a few inches away. She reached out and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, her thumb lightly brushing across her neck as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. She pulled away, her hand still on the werewolf's shoulder, smiling when she felt a hand rest on her waist. They pressed their foreheads together and just as Beca's eyes began to flutter as they slowly began to close the remaining space between them, the bell rang.

Chloe bounced back and chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I should get going."

Beca smirked, "Yeah, um, me too before coach makes me do suicides for the rest of the week." They walked hand in hand until they reached the hallway, everyone rushing passed them to get to class.

"We can't have that, can we?" Chloe laughed, "You know, team captain would look good on you and you definitely have what it takes, Becs. Just something to think about." The redhead winked before walking towards her French class.

Beca smiled. She turned in the opposite direction and walked towards the field. With everything falling back in line with Chloe, it was time for the next phase: learning control. But how hard could that be?

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ! Anything from Teen Wolf you would like to see? **

**What do you think about Chloe and Beca so far? What are your thoughts on Luke? George? **

**Remember to leave reviews. I love reading them :) **

**until next time ;) **


End file.
